Riolu Uprising
by Remited
Summary: A Riolu is tired of the life he has and he decides to travel alone to get stronger on his own. He finds a Celebi that takes him to an unknown world... Pit's world. Can Celebi really do that? I don't know but it happened. UPDATE: Since I gave Riolu a name, I have changed the title to just Riolu Uprising for obvious reasons.
1. Myths And Pokemon

Time for a new story thing! This time... a new crossover! Yay...

* * *

A little blue jackel looking creature is punching the air furiously... he almost hit a nearby parrot looking creature. Let me cut to the chase... these things are Pokémon. The blue one is a Riolu and the parrot is Chatot.

The Chatot seems upset with the determined Riolu, "Stop doing that! You're going to hurt somebody... possibly me." Riolu looks at him, "I tried that but you are a flying type, right?" Chatot nods, "But it could still hurt if I'm not careful... sigh... I should have just let Cranidos and Mawile keep you."

Yep... this is the story of the little Riolu that those lovely Pokémon couple had. If you know about them, that is... if not... go to my Cranidos and Mawile stories already! Anyways... Riolu scoffs in response, "They cannot control me!" He then positions his arms behind him and some strange blue energy comes out from his paws, but only a little.

Chatot squawks frantically, "Y-you're going to try aura sphere?! That's awfully dangerous for a Riolu to do! P-please wait until you evolved." Riolu ignores Chatot's warnings and pushed out his arms and the energy goes inside him and causes him to explode and gets him slammed into a wall.

He gets up no problem and scolds himself, "Shoot! So close! Do better this time, Riolu!" He was about to do it again until Chatot flies in front of him angrily, "No more! Go back to your dorms!" Riolu growls angrily at him, "I want to do this right! If you can't support me than I'm going on my own and I won't come back!"

Riolu jumps out of the window and shatters it and runs off in a hurry. Riolu finds himself deep in the forest contemplating about his life. Riolu stops in the middle and says out loud, "I want to go out on my own and become a great fighter!" Riolu punches a tree and it shakes and some angry spearow fly out and strikes him.

Riolu stands his guard and prepares another aura sphere, he readies his paws and says, "Auuuuurrraaa..." Then he pushes his arms out yet again, "Spheeeeere!" The ball actually shot out but it wasn't large enough to cause a lot of damage and the spearow charges at Riolu and pecks at him endlessly it seems.

Riolu tries swatting them away but couldn't get a hit on them and tries to make a run for it. He blindly charges in the forest and finally collides at a stone wall that is just half his height and he get flown off it and at a cliff into a river.

None of the events that Riolu faced made his dream go away at the slightest. He crawls out of the water and dries his fur. He takes a deep breath and exhales and puts hit paws together and bows his head down and closes his eyes.

He tries his best to sense the aura around him but it is too difficult for him at this evolutionary stage. He eventually senses a strong aura and turns at it, "Is that..." It wasn't a Lucario even though he wishes it was.. but a legendary Pokémon of the forest, Celebi.

Riolu looks at it not pleased that it's not a Lucario and lets out an angry "Hmph!" He eventually strikes at it and it holds him with it's psychic. Celebi wasn't trying to hurt Riolu but it was just startled by his ambush.

Celebi calls out and things started to get a bit wierd from here... everything is disappearing from Riolu's sight and all he could see was a blurry green glow.

This must be Celebi's power of time or whatever it was called, Riolu looks all around him and is scared of where he might end up at. He eventually passes out and at the time of awakeness, he ends up at an entirely diffent area or world.

He gets up and notices building and things all around him, he eventually see humans to his surprise and hides from them, "Humans." He says in his head, "I don't like the sight of the things that I'm seeing." But then he notices that they were running in a panic.

This seemed that he came in at the wrong time, no pun intended. He peeks out a bit from his hiding place and sees strange creatures floating in the air, they didn't seem to look like any Pokémon that Riolu has come across.

Riolu comes to the conclusion that these things are most definitely not Pokémon. They were some kind of floating purple eye monsters with tentacles on the bottom. They came in at the hundreds and were shooting some kind of beams at everything and destroying the top of the buildings and sometimes the ground.

Riolu being the curious Pokémon that he is, decides to go out and take a closer look at this world. The cyclops monsters actually spotted him and shoots balls of energy at him. Riolu dodges them easily and tries climbing a building and trying to attempt to strike one of these things.

He charges at them and jumps up as high as he can and jabs one in the eye. The choses victim of his punch let out a pained shriek and Riolu covers his ears and lands on the building. As soon as these monsters were about to attack Riolu, another challenger appoaches.

Riolu looks up the sky and sees a flying human? With wings like some kind of flying type bird Pokemon he hasn't seen yet. Riolu quickly retreats and hides yet again and actually has a good view of what this flying human was going to do.

He swoops down and Riolu could hear him say, "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Presumably to the humans in panic. Riolu thinks that this guy is a savior to these humans but the real question is... does he use Pokémon?

Nope! Instead to Riolu's surprise, he has some kind of bow that shoots glowing arrows of light directly at the cyclops monsters' eyes and they parish. Riolu closes his eyes yet again and tries to read this guy's aura... strangely, he cannot read it at all.

Reading auras and actually somewhat new to Riolu as he decided to learn to read them recently. Riolu quietly says, "Who is this flying human?" He continues to see the 'flying human' shooting huge amounts of light arrows at the monsters and taking them down one by one.

The flying human shouts out boldy, "This is almost like target arena!" Riolu crosses his arms and says, "I could have done that." Riolu crouches a bit, "In fact... I'm going to attack this human. No way he's gonna catch me!" He jumps as high as possible and prepares his aura sphere, "Auuurrrraaaa... spheeeeerre!" He brings out his arms and shoots out his aura. And actually made an impressive one this time.

It came out quite fast and goes straight for the flying human, but for some odd reason, it seemed like he almost anticipated the attack but wasn't quick enough to dodge it and he gets hit on his wings.

Riolu cheers and shouts out, "Yes! I got him!" He pumps a paw in the air but notices that he's coming right at him! Riolu readies himself but sees that he's falling in a erratic pattern, in a way where he cannot tell where he's going to land.

Riolu prepares himself and puts a paw into a fist and gets ready for him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and this winged human lands on Riolu flattens him but luckily for the human that he lands back on his feet and prepares to take off back into the air but not without apologizing, "Sorry, little guy!" And he takes off.

Riolu gets up and brushes himself off, "He's pretty durable for a human. Maybe he's not a human." Riolu thinks to himself, "Maybe that's why I can't read his aura." Riolu watches this guy fly around and shoots his bow at the monsters that's coming for him. But then he notices one of the cyclops coming for him on an ambush and Riolu says, "Watch out!"

He heard Riolu's warning and slices the cyclops with his bow and says to him, "Thanks, little guy!" Riolu crosses his arms and says to himself, "So I'm the little guy... well we'll see about that when this guy gets himself into trouble."

Riolu gets furious with him standing around doing nothing, "I can't take this! I'm going to go up there and fight those guys!" Riolu crouches and then dashes as quick as he can and jumps right in the air and attempts to land on one of the monsters. The winged human notices him and says, "Whoa... this little guy is incredible."

Riolu makes contact with a monster and shouts, "Close combat!" And attacks it and uses the momentum of the attack to land on another one and use the same move a couple more times and then the monsters fight back and knocks him at the winged human.

Luckily for Riolu, he catches him in his hands. Riolu takes notices of his bow and swipes it and jumps away and goes right back for the monsters, Riolu raises the bow into the air and swings it at the monster who propelled him and shout out, "Kiyuuuuu!" and knocks it into the other monsters.

Riolu then extends the bow and uses his own aura as an arrow and pulls it back and charges the arrow as big as possible, "Auuuurrrrrraaaa... spheeeeerreee!" He shoots the arrow and as soon as it collides with the monsters, the aura arrow makes a huge ball of aura and explodes them all.

Riolu does some flips as he lands on the ground, "I did it!" The winged human lands says to the proud aura Pokemon, "I never seen that before. What was that?" Riolu turns to him and says proudly, "Aura!" The winged human smiles, "Well, I couldn't have done it better myself. I didn't know something as small as you could fight so well."

Riolu gives him a smug smile, "Well, I didn't know a human could fly." This got this so called winged human to have a puzzled look followed by a chuckle. Riolu looks at him with a half pouty face, "What's so funny?" The 'human with wings' finally reveals himself, "I'm not a human. I'm an angel. You know... messenger of the gods. I happen to be the captain, too!"

Riolu gives him a confused look, "Angel... what are those?" The angel gives him a look, "I just told you. You mean you haven't seen or heard of angels before?" Riolu shakes his head, "Nope! All I know that this thing could amplify my aura."

The angel replies, "Oh, you mean Palutena's bow?" Riolu says without caring, "Whatever it's called it's awesome! I haven't seen my aura being shot out that huge before and come to think of it.. I think it drained me a bit."

The angel scratches the back of head and says to Riolu, "I kinda need that back now. I need to report back to Skyworld now and get ready for my next mission." Riolu doesn't trust the angel, "How will I know you won't capture me with this bow, huh?" Confused angel replies, "Capture you? Why would you think I would capture you? That isn't what angels do. Angels protect and keep evil away."

Riolu still doesn't trust him, "I don't care if you are an angel or not. I cannot trust anything with a human look to them, even if they got big ridiculous pairs of wings on them!" Riolu makes a run for it and the angel shouts at him while charging after him, "They are not ridiculous and you better bring that bow back to me right now!"

Riolu replies back at the angel, "Why don't you fly and make me?" The angel gets a bit annoyed and says to Riolu, "I can't fly right now, my five minutes are up thanks to you!" Riolu snickers, "What? Five minutes of flight time? With big wings like yours you only get five minutes? Whose stupid idea was that?"

This actually got the angel a bit more angry and he rushes faster at Riolu, "You better take that back!" Riolu makes a face at him, "Stupid angel!" This angered angel does a quick roll and catches back to him, "At least I can fly!" Riolu stops and attempts to shoot at the angel, "Don't come any closer! I will shoot!"

The angel tries to calm him down, "What's your deal with humans? Riolu replies, "Humans captures Pokémon and force us to fight for them!" The angel scratches his head confusedly, "Pokémon? I never heard of those before... is that what you are?" Riolu lowers the bow, "Wait... no one has ever heard of Pokémon before?"

The angel shakes his head, "You are the first one to drop by here. Where did you come from?" Riolu looks around and back at the angel, "I guess... from another world or dimension." The angel taps his foot, "Interesting... maybe you should come to Skyworld with me and maybe Lady Palutena has some answers."

Riolu still doesn't trust this angel completely, "Well... how do I know that you are not tricking me?" The angel kind of shot back at him, "Angels do not trick people! Even to whatever you are... Pokémon. The first thing you should trust is an angel."

Riolu gets a bit of a understandance, "Oh! That angel!" The angel facepalms, "Yes... that angel. Is there some kind of other angel I'm not knowing about?" Riolu shakes his head, "I wasn't really buying that 'you're an angel' bit." After Riolu says that, the angel swipes back his bow, "Wow! Aren't you stubborn?"

Then a voice echoes and Riolu is looking around confused, "Don't fight, you two... why not the both of you come to Skyworld and I'll be glad to explain things for you, Riolu." Riolu gasps, "You know my name?!"

This unknown voice replies, "Yes... although I had to read your mind to figure that out." The angel crosses his arms and says to the voice, "I hate to say it but you showed up kind of late, Lady Palutena."

The voice chuckles, "Well... I thought you could have handled Riolu on your own, Pit." Riolu sighs, "I get it. Just take me to Skyworld already!" Lady Palutena... or rather, her voice says, "My... he is a stubborn one, isn't he." Pit replies, "Told you. He also has some serious trust issues with the humans and he won't trust anybody that even resembles a human."

Lady Palutena's voice replies, "He has it worse than the goddess of nature." Riolu groans impatiently, "Ok... I get it! I got trust issues or something! I just want to get to Skyworld!" Pit just looks at him weirdly, "Ok... I guess we should be going then."

* * *

Just like that.. Pit and Riolu gets beamed to Skyworld in a flash of light. How will Riolu react to the goddess of light, Palutena? Find out next time! Please leave feedback and review!


	2. Fighting Alongside Pit

Riolu arrives at Skyworld and looks around and is amazed by everything he sees, "Everything's so..." Pit finishes his sentence, "Holy?" Riolu gives him a different word, "White." Pit replies in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah... everything's white, that is the color of light." Riolu tells him, "Silly angel, white isn't a color! And I should know because I'm colorblind."

Pit asks him, "Are you for real?" Riolu nods, "Yep! As a canine Pokemon I am cursed to not being able so see colors. Anyways... where is that Palutena?" A voice goes into Riolu and Pit's ear, "Follow the trail of light. As for Pit... you can just stand by for the next mission." Pit nods, "Alright, Lady Palutena... I guess I'll see you in a bit, Riolu."

Riolu nods and follows the light, inside one of the buildings, Riolu could see a figure in the distance and assumes that Palutena but for kicks, Riolu wants to try to ambush her. Riolu gets ready and as stealthy as possible, he strikes her with a force palm but she deflected it with her staff. Riolu gets knocked back quite a bit but sticks his landing, Palutena scolds him in a teasing way, "Now really... is that any way to treat someone who has invited you to their home?"

Riolu feels bad for what he did, "Sorry... I just wanted to see if I could get a hit on you." Palutena just smiles and says, "I'm only teasing... you should know that you could never confront a goddess with only mortal training." Riolu gets a bit confused, "Mortal training? As in... my training meant nothing?" Palutena tries to cheer him up, "I didn't mean that... that's why I invited you here, so you can be trained in my army."

Riolu crosses his arms and then realizes, "Wait! Does that mean that angel boy is going to tell me what to do?!" Palutena nods, "That's correct! He is the captain after all." Riolu sighs angrily, "I hate being told what to do." Palutena replies, "That's how things are... isn't that how things work in your world?" Riolu nods, "Yeah..." Palutena says to him cheerly, "It's going to be alright... who know? You might outrank him one day." This gets Riolu hyped up, "Really?!"

Palutena nods, "In about 300 years or so." Riolu gets this surprised face, "300 years?!" Palutena replies, "This is an estimate... it could take exactly 6789 years." Riolu gets an even more surprised face, "If you haven't realized... I do not have a life span as long as that."

Palutena jokingly states, "Not with that attitude." Riolu sighs and nods, "So... Pit is going to show me the ropes and I have to learn them. I got that... but why would Celibi send me here of all places." Palutena doesn't give him the exact answer, "Who knows, but hey... aren't you glad you're here?" Riolu shugs, "I guess... beats having that bird squawking at me saying 'don't use aura sphere, it's too dangerous!' Blah blah blah! I'll show him!"

With that, Riolu returns back to Pit and tells him, "Palutena wants you to teach me how things are done." Pit gasps, "Really? You know... I do prefer working alone but it's nice having somebody to show things are really done around here!" Riolu replies, "At least are fine with this." Pit jumps up excitedly, "You bet!" Palutena teleports to them and asks Pit, "This is a rare occasion but since you have an underling for you to guide... I'm allowing you to control your flight path." Pit is really surprised by this, "You're kidding, right?"

Palutena shakes her head, "I'm serious... but do not go off in dangerous areas, only for beginners." Pit gets disappointed, "Aw, man..." Palutena opens the door to the overworld, "Good luck you two and do not get killed, Riolu." Riolu frowns a bit, "That's reassuring..." Lady Palutena just smiles and Pit says to Riolu, "Are you ready?" Riolu nods, "Yes... I'm ready to go!"

Pit runs into the gates to the overworld as Riolu tags alongside him and before he knew it, they were in the air! But there is one problem... Riolu can't fly! Pit sees Riolu panicking in midair as he plummets towards the ground and he sighs at him and carries him so he doesn't meet his doom. Riolu sighs in relief and says, "Is she trying to kill me? If you weren't here... I would be part of the ground and that won't be good."

Pit shakes his head, "She wouldn't do that, now let's go defeat some monsters and hopefully not run into Medusa while training." Riolu scratches his head, "Medusa? Is that who these monsters belong to? Pit nods, "She's the leader of the Underworld and she commands the monsters to do her bidding and let them wreck havoc across the world." Riolu nods, "Can't wait until I get to do a solo mission!"

Pit gives him a sheepish smile, "Let's wait until you get a bit better." Just then... they see more monsters coming for them, the cyclops monsters that they saw earlier and these nose monsters. Riolu snickers at their design, "Look at that one! I want to punch it so bad!" Pit replies, "There will be monsters that won't play around and are quite fierce! Just be on your guard, Riolu."

Riolu hops out of Pit's arms and attacks the monsters, "Kyaa! Take this!" He uses a force palm attack and launches the monster off as they hit their own from the force of Riolu's attack. Pit is quite impressed with his natural power that he has.

Back with the worryness that is Chatot... Chatot looks everywhere for Riolu but can't seem to find him, obviously. Chatot searches high and low in the forest looking for the blue Pokemon. "Where could he be?! He's making me so worried!"

But Riolu is as alright as he can possibly be! He is fighting these monsters with only his paws as he has no weapons yet. Pit could have easily wipe them out but seeing that Riolu can handle them on his own, he stands back and watch carefully. Whether or not that Pit can go anywhere he wants to now, he still got five minutes so Riolu must be quick about this but that isn't going to happen as more monsters show up.

Pit spins his bow and says, "Time to speed things up a bit!" He goes in and slices the monsters with his bow as they can become two blades if you separated them. Riolu prepares for another aura sphere in his paws, "Aurrraaaa... sphere!" He shoots it out and he is actually getting better getting them out and with good power.

Pit notices that his five minutes are almost up and he says to Riolu, "Alright... time to head back shortly!" Riolu shakes his head, "What are you, crazy?! I'm having loads of fun killing these guys! Especially these nose creatures." Pit sweatdrops and says, "This isn't about fun! It's about protecting everything we hold dear and by the way... those nose creatures are called Specknose." Riolu tries to sink this all in but the Monoeyes capture him and they all group up together to hold him down.

Riolu tries the best he could to break free but they got him tight. Pit tries going to help but as soon as he charges after them, his five minutes are up and he plummets to the ground. He shouts to Palutena telepathically, "Need some help here!" Palutena shines a light at Pit and takes him bac k to her temple in Skyworld.

Pit catches his breath from the big fall he had and says to Palutena apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect for the monoeyes to get Riolu and now-" Palutena stops him, "It's alright... I knew that this might happen so I'm going to take over your training with him for now."

Back with Riolu as he struggles to try to break free from the Monoeyes, he hears Palutena's voice, "Riolu... can you hear me?" Riolu nods, "Yes... I'm so glad to hear you right now. Can you help me out?" Palutena replies, "You can get out yourself, you just have to use your natural abilities. Don't you have a move to help you break out in a flash?"

Riolu realizes that the word 'flash' is a hint for a move that Lucario can use and Riolu if they are skilled enough. Riolu shouts out, "Extreme speed!" And he escapes in a flash while taking down the monoeyes in a blink. After this, now it's Riolu's turn to plummet to the ground but Palutena has the solution to this and summons a cloud for Riolu to ride on to replicate's Pit's flight.

Palutena introduces the cloud to Riolu, "Meet your new friend, the Nimbus cloud!" Riolu scratches his head, "I'm sure that I've seen or heard of that name before and this cloud." Palutena obviously pretends to not understand what he's talking about, "I do not know what you mean, this is an original mode of transportation given to you by the gods in which you should be grateful to ride on. Maybe I should have let you fall and see if you can fly."

Riolu panics and says, "No! I like it! Thanks!" Palutena controls the cloud and she says, "Now.. let's take you to your training area."

Pit is watching this from Palutena's viewing globe or whatever it's called. Palutena reminds him, "Don't you have an army to command, Pit?" Pit nods, "Oh.. right." He runs off to his army as Palutena guides Riolu to his training.

* * *

Will Riolu be able to handle Palutena's training and rival up against Pit in the future? Find out next time!


	3. Trouble In The Forest

As Palutena flies Riolu into the training area with the nimbus cloud, Riolu wonders something, "How did she know I could use a move like extreme speed? She is a goddess after all." Riolu thinks he should say this out loud and ask her but he decides to keep it to himself as it's not very important right now. They get into a forest of some kind and Riolu steps down from the nimbus and looks around, "What are we doing here, Palutena?"

Her voice echoes into Riolu's head as she replies, "This is where I'm training you, Riolu. Do you think it's suitable for your current skill level? Riolu nods but asks, "It's alright, but what do I fight?" Palutena pauses for a moment and then replies in Riolu's head, "Do you wish for me to spar with you?" Riolu smiles showing a fang, "I would love that very much!" Palutena giggles as she found this level of enthusiasm adorable, "Such eagerness in such a small body. I hope you are ready, I won't hold back."

As Riolu is getting ready for Palutena to show up, what he didn't expect was to be a differently colored doppelganger appear out of nowhere. Riolu sweatdrops at this, "Eh... is this supposed to be you?" Palutena spoke in the fake Riolu's body, "Nice observation. I can't leave the temple myself but it doesn't mean that I cannot help you with your sparring. I hope you don't find fault with this." Riolu shrugs, "Doesn't matter to me as long as I get to spar with the goddess of light. Now... you better use those goddess powers and not just copy my moves."

Palutena was thinking about doing that but then smiles and says, "As you wish." She summons a miniature version of her scepter with the fake Riolu's body, "You can strike me first." Riolu nods, "Alright... but you won't escape this." Riolu charges the doppelganger with the most speed he can muster and before he could strike a move, it moves out of the way gracefully. Riolu is caught by surprise and stops to a halt.

Riolu's nerves starts to go, "Hey! Stand still! I want to use my moves on you!" Palutena laughs, "You honestly think that your foe will stay put and take the hit for you?" Riolu shakes his head, "No! But this is supposed to be sparring! You are supposed to help me get stronger and I cannot do that if you move out of the way like that!" Palutena replies calmly, "I'm letting you get the full experience of a battle. If you cannot strike fast enough then consider yourself at a disadvantage!" With that Palutena strikes Riolu with her scepter at a speed of which he cannot even see coming!

Riolu gets slammed into a tree with some leaves falling down as he slides down with his head on the ground. Palutena in the doppelganger body walks calmly to Riolu, "Pit can easily dodge that blow. Surely you want to reach to his power. I don't think you want to that badly." This made Riolu awaken to his senses and he kicks himself upwards and lands back on his feet in a fighting position, "I am going to catch up to angel boy! I am going to even go beyond that and reach up to your level!" Some aura builds up in Riolu's body and Palutena can sense that he is getting warmed up, "I have gotten through to you..." She said quietly.

Riolu's eyes glow with the same aura... he has gotten the ability to sense other's aura! Riolu takes a deep breath, "Must read her aura to keep track of her." Riolu takes a good look at her but something doesn't add up, "I can't read your aura!" Palutena laughs in the fake Riolu's body, "You cannot read a goddess' aura. But I must commend you for unlocking the ability to try to do so." Riolu growls, "That doesn't mean anything! I can still track you down other ways!" Just then, the Palutena Riolu vanishes in a blink of an eye... but Riolu's keen eyes won't stop her from escaping.

He tries the best he could to follow her swift movements. He takes a deep breath and closes eyes and senses the aura around him. Riolu opens his eyes and shouts, "Force palm!" He attacks to the left side of him and surprisingly has gotten Palutena and she get flown back quite a bit. She smiles with the Riolu puppet, "Impressive. You sensed the aura around you and attacked the one thing that doesn't have an aura."

Riolu nods, "Bingo." Palutena changes her form into her own... but with the same structure as the Riolu as it is only a replica, "Ready for your real challenge?" Riolu nods, "Of course! I didn't strike you for nothing!" Palutena chuckles a bit, "Very well, then!" Palutena dashes towards Riolu and strikes his with her scepter which Riolu counters it with a force palm attack. Palutena then warps right behind Riolu and he preforms a strong back kick which she counters.

Palutena is surprised that he could last this long but doesn't have any signs of weakening. She calls upon the light and it strikes Riolu harshly, he gets thrown into a tree and as before, he crashes into it but what he didn't expect was a piece of fruit to land on his head. Riolu gets up and yells at it, "Stupid fruit!" It suddenly sprung to life and Palutena warns Riolu, "Run." Riolu laughs, "It's so cute!" Palutena warns again, "That's a clobbler! One of the forces of nature, if you provoke it, you better run as fast as you can."

Riolu looks down on the clobbler and says, "This little guy? Nah! It's harmless! Aren't you, buddy?" He pets it and it gets irritated. Palutena vanishes and the cloud leaves with her, Riolu notices and says, "Don't tell me you are scared of this... thing?" It mutates into what they feared. Riolu smiles, "Well now... you look strong! I don't think you don't want to mess with me!" The clobbler punches Riolu and he gets flown back and the impact snaps a tree. Riolu gets up, rubbing his sore head, "Ok... now I'm mad!"

Riolu strikes a fighting pose, "You have officially crossed my kill zone! Prepare for defeat!" Riolu rushes towards the clobbler as fast as he could and the clobbler slams the ground causing a some rocks to fly out but Riolu uses them to his advantage and jumps on them and comes down with an air assault, "Close combat!" He attacks the clobbler with a barrage of swift punches and kicks which it couldn't keep up with and he finishes it off with a force palm and he throws it into a tree. Riolu nods with a smile and gets ready to charge his aura sphere, "This is what happens when you mess with Riolu! Aurrrraaa sphere!" He shoots a big aura sphere at the clobbler but it just blocks it and shoots it right back.

Riolu quickly dodges, "Damn it! I thought I had you!" The clobbler runs after Riolu in a rage, Riolu charges into him as well and they broke into what seem to be a force palm stalemate. Each side is trying to send the other flying, both really strong. Riolu struggles to keep himself the advantage and the clobbler is trying to do the same. Riolu's determination keeps him from failing, "I won't lose to a piece of fruit like you... I don't care what Palutena said about how strong you are, you are nothing!" Riolu closes in on him and lift him from the ground and force palms him high in the sky and charges another aura sphere and he makes sure it's a very good one, "I win!" He shoots it out of his paws and it flies into the clobbler at a very fast speed and it makes contact with him and it explodes.

Riolu cheers, "Yeah! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Palutena calls to him telepathically, "Riolu..." Riolu replies back, "Are you going to say that you underestimated me? Well you did! Nothing gets in my way!" Just then, a blone girl carrying a staff comes into view, seems to be about ten and she doesn't look happy. Riolu notices, "Who's that?" Palutena shouts out telepathically, "That's what I'm trying to warn you about! The goddess of nature!" Riolu comes into realize and says, "Oh... and was that clobbler part of her army?"

Palutena replies, "Yes, and she treats them like her children, in which you blew up..." Riolu nods, "I get it now..." The really pissed off goddess of nature looks around the forest and sees some trees torn off and charred from the aura sphere and she shouts out, "What have you done to my forest?!" Riolu pauses for a moment and replies, "The bigger question is that why do you look like you should still be in school, heh heh heh..." She wasn't the type to be taking jokes in the time like this, "Not only that but you destroyed one of my troops. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Riolu replies, "Well... he wasn't too bad to kill. If you got more then I would be gladly to exterminate them." The goddess of nature shouts out while pointing the scepter to Riolu, "Who are you with? The humans? Because I could start a war with them again if that's the case!" Riolu remembers, "Oh yeah... I did remember that you don't like humans. Can't blame you, though, they are jerks with their capturing spheres and forcing us to fight."

The goddess of nature's brows furrows angrily, "So you are working with the humans! Well... then, let there be war!" Riolu shouts out, "Hey! Why would I be with someone who would imprision me?!" This just got the goddess to grumble, "Then... who are you with so I could start a fight with them?" Just then, Palutena appears next to Riolu, "Don't be angry with him... he's just a kid. I'm the one who wanted to train him here, I thought we wouldn't harm your forest but I've discovered that there's more power to him than I anticipated." Riolu crosses his arms, "Yeah... we fighting types do have alot of power, especially ones with the power of aura."

Palutena continues, "Viridi... I hope there's not hard feelings from this disaster." Viridi, the goddess of nature looks at Riolu and says, "He does have alot of amazing aura surrounding him. Maybe I should have him in my army instead." Riolu shouts from that statement, "Hey! I don't go around changing sides like that!" Palutena nods, "He seems to be doing fine from the training I have given him." Viridi smiles, "Well then... if he was with me then he would actually stand a chance against your best man." Riolu gasps, "You mean Pit?"

The goddess of nature, Viridi nods, "See? He's already have taken interest into my deal! How about it, Sento?" Riolu tilts his head confusedly, "Sento? What?" Viridi smiles, "Do you like the name I've given you? Since you are going to be in my army, you must have a proper name that fits you. Isn't Riolu just a name of your kind?" Riolu nods, "How did you know?"

Viridi smugly smiles, "Let's just say that I know a thing or two." Newly named Sento says, "I'll take the name but that's it. I cannot just change sides. It's a matter of principle that we Riolu have." Viridi closes her eyes and is still sporting the same grin on her face, "That's too bad. I do have my own angel that you could spar with and more of my strong comrades. Isn't that right, Dark Pit?" A figure comes down next to Viridi, he looked exactly like Pit but had black hair and black wings, not to mention that his face looks like he isn't kidding around, he simply nods at Viridi's comment.

Sento gasps, "Another angel? I had just enough with only one." Palutena scolds Sento, "Don't talk about Pit behind his back." Dark Pit chuckles, "That angel doesn't stand a chance between the true Pit which is me." Sento knows what he is now, "Oh... he's a clone of Pit. Why am I not surprised." This comment angers Dark Pit a little, "I'm not a clone! Stop calling me that!" Palutena replies jokingly, "Denial doesn't look good on you, Pittoo." Sento snickers a bit, "Pittoo... that's a good one. I should call him that from now on."

This got Dark Pit to growl, "And don't call me that, either! I am nothing like your precious commander!" Sento replies while snickering a little, "You can say that again..." This got Dark Pit to roar out of anger, "Enough! Do you want to join Viridi or not?! It's not like I care about your decision... I have much more important business to take care of instead of trying to recruit a little kid!"

Sento just scoffs, "Like the both of you are one to talk about being a kid. Anyway... like I said, I do not change sides so easily. I think you two just wasted your time. Palutena... let's go back now." Viridi doesn't look like she's given up, "No way... your aura is too good to pass up. Dark Pit... get him." Sento eyes widen a bit while Dark Pit comes closer to him twirling his blades, "With pleasure, Viridi." Sento says while backing up a bit, "Hey now... I don't like the idea of anyone taking me by force." Viridi replies, "Well... isn't this what your kind is used to? Being a Pokemon and whatnot." Sento gasps, "You know?! How?!"

Viridi chuckles a bit, "I've seen what your evolved form is capable of and now that I have its preevolved form, I am not skipping this chance into capturing it." Sento sighs, "Of course... you're goddesses, you should know what a Pokemon is." Dark Pit says while brandishing his blades, "Now stand still so I can make this easy on you." Palutena says, "Sento... would like to run now because this won't go into your favor?" Sento replies boldly, "No way! If they want to take me then I'm going to fight for my freedom! You head back to Skyworld... I can handle Pittoo." Dark Pit roars at Sento, "I told you to stop calling me that! GRAHH!" He charges at Sento while Palutena leaves him, but she isn't leaving him for good as she's spectating their battle.

* * *

Who will win? Will Viridi capture Sento or will Sento defeat Dark Pit? Find out next time!


	4. Versus The Forces Of Nature

Dark Pit charges at Sento angrily at blinding speeds, luckily for Sento... he could actually see his aura. Sento jumps out of the way of the dark angel's attack as his blades strike a nearby tree. Viridi obviously grumbles by this due to her love of everything nature, "Hey Dark Pit... how about strike him next time instead of my trees!" Dark Pit growls, "I would if he would just hold still!"

Sento gives him a cocky smile, "Not so fast are you, black wings?" Dark Pit growls and shoots an arrow at Sento, he ducks underneath it and kicks himself back up, "Come on... strike me!" Well... Sento did get what he asked for, Dark Pit strikes Sento in a blink of an eye and slams him at a tree which are the barriers of the battle arena. Sento gets up and rubs his head, "Much better! Now... my turn!" Sento runs for Dark Pit in an attempt to hit, Dark Pit just barely moves his head to avoid his attacks.

Dark Pit chuckles under his breath and grabs one of his paws and slams him hard on the ground and throws him at a rock while his body catches the ground as it was a low throw. The rock gets split in two from Sento's head and the velocity of the throw. Dark Pit chuckles louder, "I thought you were strong! You are more pathetic than the goddess of light's precious angel!" They wait for Sento to get up but he wasn't going to. Viridi shouts to Dark Pit angrily, "I said to get him, not incompacitate him!" After that, a groan is heard and their focus immediately went back to Sento.

Sento gets up from his rock bed that he was resting on and he doesn't look to be struggling. He shakes his body to dust his fur off from the rock debris, he says calmly, "I don't know what you just said but that isn't enough to bring me down." Dark Pit went back to battle mode, "Your head went directly towards stone... how are you still alive?" Sento grins, "Suprised, aren't you? Pokemon can survive toughest of blows. Fighting types are no different, but they can survive more." Sento chops a nearby rock in half, "Ah... my fighting paw is still thirsty."

Dark Pit doesn't seem to be amused by his comment, "Make all the remarks you want. This battle won't be yours to win, you have no say in this. You will become part of the forces of nature." Sento is doing some stretches while he was talking, "Yeah? Hold on, I need to stretch out my legs from that blow." Dark Pit yells out, "Are you mocking me?!" Sento rolls back an arm, "A little... is it working?" Dark Pit flies towards Sento enraged, "Unlike that other angel, I can fly on my own!"

Sento gets into serious battle mode and rolls out of the way of Dark Pit's charge, he lands back on his feet as Dark Pit prepares for another attack. Sento dodges it with extreme speed and attack him from behind using force palm. This just makes him slide for a moment and he reels out his bow and begins to shoot a fury of arrows at Sento. Sento runs off to avoid the barrage of arrows in his way. After a moment or two doing this, Dark Pit realizes that this won't work and switches weapons and pulls out some kind of blaster weapon. "Electroshock arm!" Dark Pit shouts out as he fires charged shots at Sento. They are much faster than the arrow and it seems that it's hard for Sento to keep up with them.

And is Dark Pit had figured, they do the job nicely as they strike Sento with a bunch electric bullet projectiles coursing through his veins. After Dark Pit notices Sento being in a paralysis state, he rushes in and strike him with a fury of combos to try to deal the most damage to him as possible. With one final attack with the arrow, Dark Pit shoots Sento right dead center and he falls to the ground. Victory is sure is Dark Pit's, he chuckles victoriously. Viridi does as well, "Well done... now let me pick up my new uncooperative recruit.

Viridi walks calmly towards Sento, with that smile still on her face, as soon as she is about to pick up Sento... his eyes open! Viridi gasps and Sento swipes the scepter away from her. Viridi doesn't seem to be losing her cool as she says, "Go ahead and try to use it. It won't work on a mortal like you." Sento's aura seems to be emanating from him, he seems to be transferring it all into the scepter as if it was a medium for a focused charged attack.

Viridi senses this, "How? After all those blows to you... you still are strong as ever, maybe even stronger." Sento smiles, "I thought you knew... Riolu and Lucario get stronger by how much damage we take. Our aura comes out of our bodies and we can use it, the more damage we take, the more aura gets released." Viridi closes her eyes and nod, "Of course, that part slipped passed my mind for a moment."

Sento points the scepter towards Dark Pit, "Now I'm going to be frying some dark wings." Viridi smiles as she's trying to pull something, "Now come on! Will you really want to have a really big advantage over Dark Pit or do you want to have a challenge? Don't you think this would be too easy?" Sento nods, "You're right! I want to fight him with my punches and kicks." Sento throws the scepter at Viridi which she laughs, "Fooled you!" She summons magical vines to tie up Sento, "The both of you had your fun now lets go back before the goddess of light and her pet shows up."

A voice is called out, "Was that directed at me?" Who shows up is none other than Pit. He comes down and scratches his head, "Am I late to the party?" Viridi darts her eyes at Pit, "More like uninvited. Dark Pit... make sure he doesn't get my Pokemon." Dark Pit twirls his blades, "I'll be glad to. Time to settle unfinished business!" Pit scratches his head with his bow, "I don't understand... I thought we were friends." Dark Pit scoffs, "Like I would be friends with you. There were just bigger threats amongst us so we had to set a truce for a while." Pit sighs, "Guess you never change, Pittoo." Dark Pit once again growls at the 'Pittoo' comment and strikes Pit in which he dodges swiftly. While the both of them are clashing blades. Sento tries his best to break free which he had no intentions on actually succeeding.

Viridi laughs, "Dream on! There's no way you can break free from my magical vines! Time to kiss your freedom goodbye!" Sento's hope of escaping isn't dwindling in the slightest, he growls, "Extreme speed!" The move has come into effect with the signs of the blurs surrounding Sento but he isn't going anywhere in which Viridi laughs from his attempt, "Like I said, there's no way you can escape! You might as well give up!" Sento smiles, "Wow... Am I really worth all that effort that you're giving?" Viridi nods, "Yep! I do not give up! I keep going at something until I get it." Sento looks down, "Kind of like me in a way." Viridi smiles at that, "See? We think alike so this is all the better to join my forces."

Sento closes his eyes while facing Viridi, "Can't do that, I've already set my mind to escaping you so I'm doing it." Viridi chuckles, "Can't say that blame you! With all the effort you put me through." Sento looks at Viridi with a playful sneer, "How about you and I duel? If I win, you let me go but if you win then I go join your forces of nature." Viridi laughs loudly, "You're seriously going up against a goddess? You must be desperate to win!" Sento chuckles, "Maybe... or it's that I'm bold enough to try."

Viridi continues to laugh until she dies it down for her to reply, "OK... you're on but don't get you hopes on winning this fight, Sento!" Viridi releases Sento from her grasp and he flips over to the opposite side. Viridi prepares herself, "Are you ready to lose?" Sento prepares himself and goes into his usual fighting pose, "More than ready... to win!" They leap into action in unison but of course Viridi has the upper hand being a goddess. She shrikes Sento with a hard blow just before he could land a punch on her.

Sento slide really close to a tree but doesn't actually hit it because Viridi judged her power so she doesn't harm any of the trees. Sento gets up and growls a bit, "You must have a weakness! I don't care if you're a goddess... you're going down!" This just gives Viridi a laugh, "Puh-lease! Like I would tell you if I have a weakness because I don't so you're wasting your time in figuring it out." With that Viridi strikes Sento yet again with a hard blow with her scepter. Sento doesn't really get a chance to attack her since she's too quick and can't dodge in time, either.

Sento looks behind him and notices just as before that she made sure that he didn't hit a tree, "Of course... I know what to do!" Virido raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then let's see." Sento smiles, "You won't like it, though." Sento rushes over a nearby tree and sticks his paws underneath it and tries to lift the tree. Viridi sweatdrops by this and murmers to herself, "He's seriously not trying to-" Before she could finish, Sento lifts the tree and lifts it over his head, "How you like me now? I got a tree!" Viridi shouts out with nerviousness in her voice, "Y-you put that tree down right this minute!"

Sento simply shakes his head, "Afraid I might snap it? Or the fact that I will whail you with it." Viridi starts to shake but not with nervousness but with anger, "You are just like the humans... destroying the forest and ruining nature! I can't stand anyone like that!" Sento replies with a roar, "I'm nothing like the humans, nature freak! This is your weakness, isn't it?" Viridi doesn't lose this anger, "It's the one thing I can't stand the most! Humans do not give a damn to nature and it sickens me, all they care about is violence and destruction!"

Sento raises an eye, "And you retaliate with violence and destruction?" Viridi gives out a angry vein to show that she's purely enraged, "I do that to show how it feels." Sento doesn't know why but he feels terrible for this, even though he really doesn't care but when he senses aura... he can sense their feelings within the aura, he can sense this within Viridi's. But she's a goddess, how could she have aura. Perhaps they do have auras after all.

Sento sighs, "Virdi..." Just before he could finish, Dark Pit gets thrown into the tree he is carrying and Sento is toppling over. Pit unknowingly cheers for his victory, "You are nothing compared to the light army's commander!" Sento tries his best to keep the tree steady, "Little help here? This is seriously heavy!" Viridi says bluntly, "If I help you, will you not harm any trees anymore?" Sento nods, "Also... It doesn't hurt to join the forces of nature and Palutena's army?" He says this as a question because he doesn't know for sure, Viridi lifts the tree with her powers and she brings it back to where it used to be and she replies, "I suppose not."

Dark Pit and Pit are suprised, "You can't be serious?! You can't be with both sides!" Sento smiles, "Of course I can! I don't know why but I feel at peace with nature, that must be why I went into the forest in my world... clears my mind. Viridi, I apologize for harming your trees and that clobbler. How about we make up?" Viridi throws Sento at Pit and she laughs, "Ok! But you are going to be working extra hard if you are going to be in my army!" Sento says in a daze, "Sure thing..." Dark Pit objects to this, "He can't possibly be with us and the light army!" Viridi replies, "Perhaps not but it doesn't hurt for him to try... keep an eye on him just to make sure he doesn't betray us behind his back." Dark Pit salutes, "Yes, Viridi!" Sento clears his throat as he is awake now, "I can hear you two!"

Viridi launches a rock at Sento's direction at a blinding speed and she giggles at this, "How about now?" Pit looks concerned from this, "Viridi! There was no reason for that!" Viridi doesn't care and replies, "He shouldn't be snooping on somebody's conversation, then." Pit moves the rock away from Sento's body and can see for sure that he's knocked out. Viridi walks over to him and picks him up, "We'll be covering my portion of Sento's training. You can go back to your master now, Pit." Pit gets offended, "I'm not a pet... hey! Where are you going?!"

* * *

Too late! They already left and Pit is all alone. He reports back with Palutena and explains this whole thing even though she might already know. So... will Sento handle Viridi's training or will he be worked to death? Find out next time! BTW, I hoped that I didn't screw up any of the KId Icarus characters personalities.


	5. Sento's First Solo Mission

Next chapter is here! Can I make a longer one? Hope that I can so let's see!

* * *

Viridi continues to carry the knocked out Riolu to her center of operations. When she arrives at her destination, she tosses him to the ground and he tumbles over and landing on his back. She says to him as if he can still hear, "We're here... wake up!" Sento groans and sits up and hold his head as it is throbbing, "Ow... that freaking hurts!" Viridi smirks, "You have to be tolerant to pain if you wanna be in my forces of nature. I thought you Pokemon live for this kind of pain."

Sento shouts, "Well... I can still feel it and it still hurts!" Dark Pit stands nearby and says, "You aren't fit to be serving with the goddesses." Sento growls at him from that statement, "Boy... when I evolve, you are first on my list for a fight!" Viridi stops this, "Lovely chat you two are having but we have business to attend to. Are you ready for your solo mission, Sento?" Sento's mouth widens, "For real?" Viridi nods, "Time to test what you are capable of beyond your limit." Sento smiles, "Alright! This is what I'm talking about! You are not such a bad goddess after all." Viridi smiles, "I never said I was. I make sure that all my forces are fighting fit. And since you love to fight so much, you are perfect for the job." Sento asks, "Am I going to fight something?" Viridi nods, "Glad you asked. Of course you will, we must train that strong aura of yours some way. Are you ready?"

Sento fist pumps, "You bet! Just tell me where I need to go and I'll get there!" Viridi crosses her arms, "Ok, you're going in an abandoned ruin and getting a jewel that will get our real base of operations back, the Thunder Cloud Temple!" Sento takes surprise to this, "I see... so how will this jewel do that exactly?" Viridi smirks, "You are a nosy Pokemon, it basically will power up the temple like it used to and we can be in the air once again." Sento notices that they are still in a forest but it is secluded, "If it was in the air then won't it be destroyed?" Viridi nods, "I'm a goddess, I can make it good as new." Sento facepalms, "Right... I keep forgetting that for some reason, supposedly because I only know of one god and that's Arceus." Viridi smiles and puts a finger in the air, "He doesn't compare to us goddesses." Sento crosses his arms, "I'm not so sure about that yet. But anyway... I'm off!" Sento runs off to find this ruin as he might be able to figure it out with his new aura sensing abilities. He calls out to his nimbus and it appears, "Nice! That works, just like I thought it would, off to the ruins I go!" He flies off towards the ruins that contains the jewel they seek for.

Back at Palutena's temple, the goddess of light is checking up on Sento to see what he's doing with the goddess of nature, "I hope she doesn't try doing that again." Palutena seems worried by something. Pit understands, "Oh, you mean try wiping out the humans again. Don't worry, I'm sure Sento won't help her do that." Palutena smiles, "You're right, but I'm worried that Viridi will pressure Sento into doing it anyway." Pit nods, "I understand but in case that happens, I'll be there to stop it again." Palutena gives Pit a nod having full believe in her angel captain.

Back at the Pokemon world, Chatot continues his search for Riolu or at least that's what he's named according to him as he's unaware of his sudden name change. Chatot calls out at the top of his lungs, "Where is Riolu?!" Suddenly, a Celebi comes out and says, "I've transported him to the land of the humans and he will do great things." Since Celebi is the spirit of the forest as well is the officer of time where as Dialga is the lord of time he can sense the future as well as Dialga. Chatot exclaims, "What?! He's just a kid! He can't be at the human realm! He'll get captured." Celebi explains, "He's where Pokemon are extremely rare and he's in good hands right now. He is the one they seek despite his way of thinking, he will be a fine warrior up par with the officers of the gods." Chatot, being as intelligent as he is, finds this very difficult to swallow, "You're making little sense! He's just one of many Riolu, right? So, what makes this one special?" Celebi replies, "You are his sensei, right? So you must have faith in him and it's not just his power that's special, it's his determination." Chatot get flashback of Sento trying his very hard to learn aura sphere and keeps blowing himself up. Chatot nods, "You're right... I never seen someone this dedicated to being powerful, I thought it was just like Cranidos but he's in an all new different level of those two. I know this now... may I see him?"

Celebi looks down, "I don't actually have the authority to do this, you must speak with Dialga and Palkia, they are the ones responsible for this. They just gave me the permission to use their powers in order to send him with the goddesses." Chatot's beak hangs, "And now there's goddesses now? Surely this must be some kind of joke." Celebi shakes his head, "This is all too true. I'm telling you this because you have the right to know as you won't leave this forest until you find him anyway." Chatot nods, "True. I suppose I should take my leave anyway, I'm probably a bother anyway." Celebi nods back, "Yeah, a little." With that Chatot flies away back to the school.

Back with Sento and his search for the jewel. He searches the overworld as it's what this land is called according to Palutena, it's rather uncreative for a name but whatevs. Sento uses his aura sensing ability to search for the jewel, luckily for him that the jewel has the same aura signature to what you would find in an electric-typed Pokemon so he knows what he's looking for. He eventually senses it nearby and flies for it, of course, the ruins is right there. He goes down at the entrance and takes a good look at his surroundings and knows something going down. "Yep... the sole reason for this mission is... the way inside is small enough to fit me only, just great." He crouches down and crawls inside the passageway and he fits so snugly inside. Along the way, he murmurs about him being used for his size and not for his strength. Sento shouts, "When will I get the respect I deserve?!" No one replies to his statement and it's clear to him that he's indeed doing this all alone, not even the goddesses are telepathically talking to him. Sento reaches to the other side of the passage and sees a stairway reaching up and a hallway on the opposide side of him.

Sento puts a paw to his chin, "Interesting... it seems that someone wants me to pick my path, as if the wrong one will lead me to a fight with a monster, cool!" "It seems that you're lost, kid." A voice rings out in the ruins. Sento puts up his dukes and looks around, "Who's saying that? Show yourself!" The voice replies to Sento's words, "I think I shouldn't, you should turn back while you have the chance or else you are going to regret coming here." Sento scoffs, "Nah... I think I should keep going but now that you're here, which path is better, up or across?" The voice sighs, "It depends on your definition of better, either way, you are going to be asking for it later. I'm not here to babysit, you know." Sento angers, "I'm not a child! I'm a warrior! Now which way is it to fight more monsters?!" The voice replies with a surprised tone, "You can't be serious..." Sento shouts out, "I'm afraid that I'm not! Now point me!" The voice lets out an exasperated sigh, "If you must know... it's across, they both will lead up here anyway where I'm located protecting the jewel which I assume you're after." Sento nods, "That's correct! And this task will test my strength for sure! I'll see you at the top, disembodied voice!" He runs toward the door and it closed at him and he stops to a halt and turns back to see golems activating with sharp pointy sticks... spears.

Sento points to them fiercely, "You... blocked the way! Now, you will meet my wrath!" Sento charges at them and begins to use an attack on them, "Force... pa-" What he didn't catch was the golems to actually shoot energy beams from their spears and sent Sento flying. Sento flips himself back on his feet and lands in a crouching position with one paw on the ground, "So... you guys really want to do this and suffer? Be my guest." Sento charges at them again but this time avoiding the energy beams and jump up and attack their one giant glass eye, "This time, it will hit! Force palm!" He strikes the eye and it shatters which causes the golem to fall lifeless on the ground. Sento immediatly turns to the other one and says, "You want to suffer the same fate that your buddy did?" Blue aura surrounds the little jackel like Pokemon and thr golem sweatdrops and opens the gate. "That's better." Sento walks to the opened gate but then sharpy darts his head at the golem and says, "You still die, though." He charges an aura sphere at the golem and fires it at the scared golem and blows it up. Sento snickers, "No monsters will avoid my wrath! They all will get a taste of it." His power isn't that strong yet as these guys are kind of weak but Sento like to pretend he is all powerful, he is still just a kid.

He arrives the next room and sees blocks which can mean one thing... "Puzzles?!" Sento angers, "I fought two golems and this is what they offer me?! Freaking block puzzles?! No!" He runs to the block, picks it up and throws it far away and hits the ceiling with it, "Give me your strongest monster! I'm not solving any puzzles!" Something unlocks and a door swings open that he had no idea was there and some kind of wizard appears, "Now you've done it. You've gone and destroyed my favorite cube. It was my companion!" Sento snickers, "That cube? Cubes can't be friends." The eggplant wizard shoots his magic at a nearby rock and it turns into an eggplant, "Maybe so, but I can turn anything into an eggplant, including pests like you." Sento backs up, "Can we talk this over?" The wizard sets his staff up and thinks about this for a moment and says, "Ok... but only if you- ha!" He shoot a fast spell at Sento and he gets turned into a eggplant, although his legs are still there. "You tricked me!" Sento shouts muffledly as his voice comes from within the eggplant body. The wizard laughs manically and moves his feet up and down in a crazy fashion, "That's what you get for trusting a senile old eggplant wizard! Be prepared to be an eggplant for the rest of your life! Ho ho hue hue!" He jumps away and Sento sighs, "How do I fight now?" He turns around and then notices something, "I can't see! I'm blind as a Zubat!"

Then he thought of something, "If I can't see... maybe I can use my aura as some kind of echolocation but with aura." He starts emitting some if his aura to see if it will hit the surrounding and feels to see if he can read off of this, "Yep! I feel everything in this room and the door is this way!" He runs off to the right door and runs up a flight of stairs in hoping to find something to change him back as quickly as possible. He finds more rooms with monsters inside from what he senses, "Ugh! How am I supposed to fight now?" He scretches his legs and kicks one of them, "Got it, my feet are weapons, too." They were the usual assortment of monsters that Sento already come across, monoeye and specknose and a new one but very similar to the monoeye, micks. Sento is ready for them, "Come over and test you luck, uglies!" A mick charges at Sento and tries to bite him with its mouth and Sento senses this and dodges out of the way, "Dang! You are just like my fake mother but you aren't as bright."

He kicks the mick into a monoeye and they fall down dazed and Sento finishes them off with a stomp attack and they die. Sento calls out to them, "Come on! Give me a challenge here! You guys are weak!" These monsters get angry and begin to swirl around each other and transform themselves into a monomiknose. They begin to shoot lasers at Sento which he can't see coming. He gets hit by the laser and then the beast bites him with its mouth and tries eating him. "Ow! OK! I need some assistance here!" Just then, a familiar voice rang, "You called, veggy?" Sento knew it was Viridi, "Yeah! Why didn't you do something about this curse?!" Viridi replies, "Well... I would have thought you could get out on your own but I guess I was wrong about you. You aren't as versatile as I thought."

Sento growls, "Just get me out of this stupid eggplant!" Viridi sighs, "If I must." With that a flash glows and Sento's eggplant suit gets turned into butterflies and they fly away and Sento gets chomped on his actual body, "Well... payback time!" Sento delivers a forcepalm to the nose of the monomiknose and it gets flung and gets slammed into a wall, "Now... time for you things to meet my aura sphere." The things shiver with fear as they meet their end as they can feel the aura building up in Sento's paws. "Meet my kill zone!" He shouts this and shoots the aura into the beast and they explode. Sento cheers, "Yeah! I win!" Just then, some kind of slimy substance lands on Sento which is most likely what's left of the things. Sento shudders from the feel of it, "So... slimy and cold!" He shakes the stuff off and brushes off his paws, "Well, they never said that I wouldn't get dirty from this mission. Time to kill more monsters!" He runs off to the next room and sees some spherical enemies with spikes and they are pretty small, "Oh... this will be a piece of cake!"

Back with Chatot yet again as his side of the story is important to him so yeah... skip it if you don't care about him. He's grading some papers and have a difficult time doing so as he is still worried about Sento. Wigglytuff walks by and says, "What's wrong, Chatot?" Chatot takes a deep breath and says, "Nothing! I'm perfectly fine." Wigglytuff shakes his head, "Nope! You are worried about that Riolu. I have talked to the dragons of time and space and they said they can make room for an appointment with them. You can visit him then." Chatot sighs with relief, "That will help me get through these stack of papers, now. Thanks." Wigglytuff smiles greatly at Chatot, "My pleasure!" Chatot continues to grade papers and says, "He's fine."

However, Sento is running away from these spherical enemies as they try stabbing him with their spikes and they are numerous, "I'm not fine! This is a bit too much here and they won't give me a break!" One of these spheres charges at Sento and he ducks only to be avoiding death by a hair's length. Sento looks down and sees a few hairs fall off from his head, he takes a breath. But unfortunately he cannot do that as these spike creatures keep coming at him, Sento bares his fangs and growls, "I don't have time for this!" Sento grabs the main one's eye and shouts, "Aura pulse!" A ripple of aura comes out of his paws and a translucent beam of aura shoots out and the creature gets flown across the room. Sento pulls back an arm and shouts, "Extreme close combat!" He vanishes and he appears in front of the minis and gives them a series of quick jabs and punches one by one, right in their eyes. He's combining two of his moves into one powerful combo move as he heard that some great Pokemon have accomplished when he was at school. Sento raises both of his arms in the air in victory, "You can't chase me down!" He hears a faint beeping and his ears twitches, "Why didn't anyone tell me that these things explode?"

He scans the room frantically and then gets an idea, "OK... this needs exact timing." He activates his extreme speed and kicks each of the remoblam to the ceiling and they explode. He notices that the radius of the explosion is far greater than he had predicted and the ceiling starts to collaspe. Sento attempts to make a run and escape the avalanche. It seems like he wasn't going to make it so he slides away from the debris at just the right time. As soon as he nearly avoided the catastrophic mess that he made he notices that he created a big mountain of rubble. Tons of enemies from later floors started pouring out but Sento stands his ground and faces them like the true warrior he destines to be. He fends off each monster one at a time but as soon as he defeats several monsters, more takes their place. Sento sighs, "At this rate, I'll never reach the top in time. I gotta speed this up!" He places his paws together and closes his eyes followed by a deep breath. He feels tons of aura surrounding him and decides to borrow some of the life's energy around him, he begin to have aura enveloping him and he collects all of it into his paws to form a giant aura sphere.

As soon as Sento believes he has gathered enough aura, he opens his eyes and shouts, "Aura bomb!" He throws it at the monsters and it creates an intense flash of blue light engulfing the creatures. Sento puts a paw to the ground to keep him from falling over and he pants heavily with beads of sweat coming from the sides of his face. "Pant... I hope that does it." The light dims and he notices that the monster are destroyed. Sento drained his entire body of his energy from that attack and he wobbles up the pile and tries to keep a steady climb up to the top. He sees that the rubble made him a way up to the top and the one who called him from the bottom appears in a silhouette. "So... you finally made it to the top, then?" Sento nods and falls over and puts both of his paws on the ground, "Yes... pant... give me the jewel now... I am so... hungry." The silhouette comes out and its shown to be a girl about 16 or 17 in age, she has short blond hair and has a white outfit that reveals her midriff. She also sports a long blue scarf that seems to be mystical. Sento asks, "Who are you?" She scoffs, "If you must know, I am Phosphora. How did you manage to make it to the top?" Sento chuckles, "With my power... I have beaten every monster here."

Phosphora gives him a light chuckle, "Well... you don't seem to have any strength left. Shouldn't have defeated all those monsters. You aren't very bright, are you?" Sento growls as loud as he can despite how much energy he has left, "We are quite intelligent species. We can pick up any language spoken by humans." Phosphora scoffs again, "Doesn't change the fact that you wasted all your precious energy when you know that you have to face me in battle here. But I have to admit one thing, you are pretty cute." Sento growls, "I'm not cute! I'll mess you up!" Phosphora chuckles, "Aw... the little doggy thinks he can harm me. So adorable!" She says this in a mocking tone and she knows it's getting to Sento's nerves and he stands upright. She takes surprise by this, but only slightly, "You recover fast from one of your size." Sento seems to be at full strength now, "Ha! Riolu are fast at recovery! I'm ready for you now, Phosphora!"

Phosphora yawns and says nonchalantly, "Yeah, ok. Let's do this." Sento smiles, "That's what I'm talking about!" Sento charges at Phosphora but as soon as he throws a punch at her, she vanishes. Sento looks around and shouts, "Come back and fight!" She delivers a quick kick to the face and Sento gets flown back several yards. Sento lands back on his feet and gasps and awe, "How? I didn't even see you attack?" Phosphora sticks her index finger out towards Sento and does a 'come here' gesture with it. Sento grins, "Well... if you insist." He vanishes just in the same manner as Phosphora did but nowhere as near as flashy and she just stands there staring where Sento was. She puts two fingers together, her index and her middle finger and points them at the sky, clouds begin to form as they are in open sky. She lowers her arms and points it at a direction and a thunderbolt strikes and Sento is caught in between, stopping him dead in his tracks and he gets fried to a crisp with his eyes big white circles.

After this number, she charges at Sento in lightning fast speed and delivers a powerful electric powered kick to his mid section and Sento gets thrown to a wall with a trail of electricity following pursuit. Of course, Sento is on the ground at this point and doesn't seem to be getting up any time soon. From all this stuff Phosphora did, she's panting now as she slowly walks towards Sento and tries to deliver the final blow to him. She picks him up and has electricity flowing in her hands and when she is about to use this power, Sento opens his eyes and says, "Fooled you!" He gives her a strong kick to the face and she gets flown quite a bit. Sento lands on his feet and brushes his fur off from the soot of the lightning and begins stretching. Phosphora gets up trying to catch her breath and she says, "How do you still have the energy to fight?" Sento looks at her and says, "I have a lot of endurance and stamina. You seem to be tired, do you wanna take a break?"

Phosphora knows he's mocking her and she begins levitating, "I'm better now. Let's see how much you can really endure." She turns into a bolt of lightning and shoots past Sento trying to hit him. She bounces around and ricocheting off the walls of the room. Sento eyes her motions the best he could in hoping he could counter attack her. Sento figures out where she's going to complete her trip and gets in front and charges up an aura sphere, "Here's my endurance test to you. See if you can pass." What Sento didn't expect as Phosphora whizzes towards Sento, she does a sharp turn towards the ground and bounces into the sky and inside the storm clouds. With nothing to expect, Sento waits for her to come back down. He gives a well focused stare into the sky and gets ready for the impact.

* * *

Should I leave it off here? I think I should. I really wanted to complete this fight in one chapter but I think I should let it wait until next time, sorry. This seems like a really good place to set a cliffhanger as much as people don't like them. How will the fight turn out? Find out next time!


	6. A Day Off

As we left Sento, he is glaring at the sky waiting for Phosphora to come back down which she in fact did but like a huge thunderbolt straight in the middle. Sparks begin to spread across the floor as Sento tries to avoid it but the sparks wasn't the thing he should avoid but instead the collapsing floor.

She is about to bring with whole ruin down just to defeat Sento. Sento takes notice of this but didn't figure out how to go about dealing with it.

With the ruin coming down with Phosphora's deadly attack, she thought she had won and looks around to see any sight of the pesky blue Pokemon. No sign of him and she chuckles, "Looks like you aren't as strong as I thought. Such a shame because you were pretty cute."

She looks over at the rubble and sees something coming at her, it is Sento riding his nimbus! She couldn't help but be impressed with his quick thinking there, "I wouldn't have guessed that you had one of those at your disposal."

Sento nods, "Pretty neat, right? I have to thank the goddess of light for this."

Phosphora looks over at Sento, "Hmph! So you are with the goddess of light, eh? Such a waste with all that power you potentially have."

Sento adds on, "Yeah, well I'm with both the goddess of light and the goddess of nature if you were asking."

Phophora gasps a bit, "You're with my boss as well? I'm one of her commanders."

Sento pauses for a moment and then yells out, "Then what are you doing fighting with me?!"

Phosphora takes a moment to come up with an excuse and then replies, "Well, I didn't want you going after my job, after all. So... what did she sent you here for?"

Sento says, "That gem, of course! I already told you! Do you have it?"

Phosphora points downs, "I wrecked the ruins so it should be under that rubble. You should have told me your motives, you know."

Sento growls from this, "Why you..." He drops off the nimbus and dives into the rubble and digs through it, that causes Phosphora to snicker because she hasn't told him the rest yet. Sento frantically searches through it because he's very eager to leave and get something to eat, "Where is it? Where is it?! Where in the name of Arceus is it?!" This display gives Sento the look of a dog digging through trash which humors Phosphora.

Sento catches an ear to this and twitches one of them, "What's so funny?"

Phosphora says, "Nothing... it's just that how adorable you look digging through there."

Sento turns his gaze at her and yells, "Well then help me find the stupid gem, then!"

Phosphora then admits, "There's no gem." Sento pops an angry nerve, "What?!"

His eyes become wide triangles which makes Phosphora bust up laughing, "I'm the one that powers up the temple! I even knew you were coming, too. It was all set up by Viridi to test your strength. But the look on your face right now is priceless! I'm so glad I was on board for this."

Sento's aura charges up, "I'm gonna kill you!" He jumps on the nimbus cloud and chases after Phosphora, "You are so dead!"

Phosphora isn't taking it seriously for this one because she enjoys ticking off Sento.

She leads him back to Viridi and she also gets a kick out of it, "Hahaha! Man! I like this little guy! He's so easy to mess with!"

Sento charges an aura sphere threatening the goddess of nature, "Don't tempt me! I'm hungry and irritable!"

Viridi doesn't seem to be threatened at the slightest, "Yeah... we still need to work so you aren't getting food until later."

Sento roars out, "No way! I am not working anymore until I get food!"

Phosphora asks, "Viridi... I'll set the temple up and we'll discuss our next plan. I think Sento deserves a break."

Viridi sighs, "Fine... take the rest of the day off, Sento."

Sento nods, "I'm finding some food!" Just then... the goddess of light comes in via a hologram of sort, "Hello... I'm just checking on Sento if you don't mind."

Viridi waves, "Yeah, just take him. I'm done with him for today." Palutena smiles, "Alright. Sento... won't you mind coming with me?"

Sento laughs, "Alright! I'm finally away from these guys!"

Viridi groans, "Just as I thought. He doesn't appreciate the training I'm giving him."

Palutena still gives her sincere smile, "I'm sure that's not true. Right, Sento?"

Sento puts his arms on the back of his head and replies, "I guess it was pretty cool. Except the part where I turned into an eggplant." Sento's stomach grumbles, "Ooh... so hungry!"

Palutena giggles, "My, you are hungry!"

Sento groans, "I'm going to die from hunger!"

Palutena continues to beam at Sento, "If you keep talking like that, then the god of the underworld might take you assuming you will die."

Sento shouts, "It's an expression obviously!"

Viridi adds on, "Yeah, but he will do it anyway for the heck of it."

Sento crosses his arms, "Sounds like a jerk. When do I get to take him on?"

Viridi and Phosphora busts out laughing with Palutena having the face of disbelief, "I'm sorry to say this but you won't have the power to face him on your own. Even Pit had trouble taking him."

Sento scoffs, "I can take him."

Palutena covers his mouth and laughs what Sento said off, "Such a kidder. Come with me, I'll make you something to eat." With that Palutena beams the both of them out and back at her temple.

Once they arrive, Palutena lets go of Sento and explains it to him, "Sento... there are things that you can't comprehend yet, such as the power of Hades. He controls death so one wrong move and you'll be sent to his domain for the rest of eternity."

Sento tries to be bold from that, "Ha! You think that'll scare me? My aura is full of life! I'll stop him with no trouble at all!"

Palutena sighs, "That kind of talk will get you killed. Can you please take better care of yourself? You are only mortal, after all."

Sento pouts a bit, "Why should I? I need to push myself to get stronger."

Palutena continues, "Not if it gets you at the brink of death, that's what attracts Hades to you. I'm asking you this because I care about you."

Sento didn't know what to make of this as no one has ever said that sort of thing to his face so directly before.

He really couldn't deny her caring for him so he just replies, "Really?" He really never had a true mother before so he has to make do what he has, after all... he's still a kid.

Palutena nods, "I care about all living things and you're no exception. How about I make something for you to eat?" And he knew that he is getting something to eat so he has to be nice for the time being.

Sento nods, "I don't care what you make, I just want something to eat." Palutena smiles, "I'm glad to hear that as myself would like to enjoy what I am about to prepare for the three of us." She says under her breath, "I just hope it doesn't turn awry like the last time."

Sento caught that she said something so he asks, "What did you say just there?"

Palutena just smiles and says, "Oh nothing... now you run along now and let Lady Palutena fix us something for dinner."

Sento didn't know why she referred to herself in third person but nods anyway, "Alright... I'll leave it up to you then, Palutena."

He walks away and checks to see what Pit is up to, he notices that he's commanding his army and asks, "Is this what you do in your free time?"

Pit turns to face Sento and shakes his head, "I do other things thank you very much. This is what I have to do, what are you up to?"

Sento replies, "I'm just waiting until Palutena finishes up the dinner she's preparing for us." Pit got a little upset, "Can't you refer to her as 'Lady' Palutena?"

Sento shakes his head, "I don't see why I have to use a title."

Pit explains, "Well... she did a lot for you including making you dinner so you should treat her with respect."

Sento shrugs, "I don't suck up to anyone like you do, maybe if I actually grow closer to her like you do then I might consider it."

Pit objects, "I don't suck up! I love to serve her anyway I can and offer my life to protect her."

Sento nods, "Yep... that's sucking up."

Pit shouts, "Maybe if you were in my sandles then you would understand!"

Sento changes the subject, "By the way... what the heck are these things? They came out of the monsters I've defeated."

He brings out heart shaped tokens and Pit explains, "That's the currency we use in Skyworld, you can buy gear to use or-"

Sento cuts him off, "I can buy weapons?! Yeah! I'm buying me one of those bows that you got so I can amplify my aura!"

Pit complains, "You didn't let me finish..."

Sento shakes his head, "That's all I need to buy so I can defeat anyone that gets in my way."

Pit tries to shut him up, "Would you just let me finish?!" Sento sighs, "Fine... it better be good, angel boy."

Pit tries to calm down, "You can also donate them to the goddess, Lady Palutena to get closer to her."

Sento didn't seem to be interested, "Haven't I already told you that I don't suck up? That means I don't care about offering my hard-earned hearts to any goddess."

Pit explains it in a way to get Sento to agree, "Well... don't you want to have a challenge when you fight?"

Sento nods slowly, "Yeah... what are you saying?"

Pit continues, "Well... if you have a weapon then it would be easier for you to get the job done then to use your bare paws and have a good challenge. The weapon would have done all the work instead of yourself."

Sento nods, "Yeah... that explains it. If you didn't have a weapon then you wouldn't stand up to me. I don't need any weapons because I am too good for them."

Pit just goes along with his statement and nods, "Yeah... whatever makes you feel better."

Sento declares, "That settles it! I'm donating all my hearts to the goddess!"

Pit smiles, "That's great! I'm glad that you are learning to respect others."

Sento replies, "What? I'm just doing it because I have no other uses for these."

Pit sighs, "Well... I hope that you are."

Sento asks, "So... what else do you do?"

Pit replies, "Well, I like taking a dip into hot springs, I just adore them! If you want, I can show you the hotspring that me and Lady Palutena uses."

Sento shrugs, "Why not? She said to take it easy so maybe I could try that. After all... she's making me dinner."

Pit frowns a bit, "Yeah... let's head over there."

Pit takes them to the room with the hotspring and it seems to be a bit deep for Sento, "Here we are, I still have to take care of things so I hope it is to your liking."

Pit leaves Sento as he observes it, "Huh... it's pretty deep." He steps on top of the rim of the hotspring and looks down on it, "Not that deep, actually. Let me feel the water." He reaches his arm out and takes a paw into the water and he smiles, "Ah... this feels nice!"

He takes his paw out and jumps into the hot spring, luckily he is tall enough to not have his head engulfed in the water. "I feel like my aura is expanding... my muscles rejuvenating and my wounds gone!"

Sento suddenly sighs, "Now I'm bored now. I'm starting to think that only fighting and exercising is the only thing I ever did that I consider fun." He climbs out of the water and dries off his fur and heads out of the hotspring room.

He lays on the floor staring at the bag of hearts that he gets from monsters, "Wow... working and fighting monsters was the only thing that was fun around here. Without that, then what can I do?" Sento gets up and searches for Pit to bug him again but can't find him.

Sento shrugs and says to himself, "He might be on a mission. No big deal, I can just ask Palutena if I could come with him. I think I am well rested enough."

"No." Palutena directly said to Sento after he asked her, she is still preparing dinner.

Sento replies with being a bit shocked, "Why not? I'm well rested now so why can't I go?"

Palutena sighs, "I've already told you that you are mortal and mortals need their rest."

Sento sighs back, "I'm bored now and I only find fighting fun."

Palutena then asks Sento while smiling, "I know what you can do! You can assist me with this dinner!" She says this with such cheeriness.

Sento couldn't bring himself to saying no for some reason, "I suppose I could do that."

Lady Palutena claps her hands together, "Wonderful! I never had anyone help me around the kitchen in 500 years!"

Sento can't see her being this old but she is. But for some reason that always comes back to mind... Lady Palutena is the only one that Sento has met that he had no problems with. Sento cannot handle being around people that much and starts fights with them or insult them but with Palutena... nothing.

Sento takes a deep breath and exhales deeply and asks, "What would you like me to do, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena actually notices that he gave her the title that Pit calls her and she smiles, "Could you hand me that bottle in that cupboard over there?" She points to the cupboard that she mentions and the bottle has some kind of strange liquid inside.

Sento nods and jumps to try to reach it, it took him the third leap to grab the bottle from the cupboard and he brings it back to Palutena in which she thanks him. Sento asks, "So... am I only going to hand you ingredients?"

Palutena nods, "Well, you don't have experience in cooking, do you?"

Sento thinks about it and replies, "Good point. But, I would want some more to do. This is boring me out pretty quickly."

Palutena sighs, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sento. I wish I could have more stuff for you to do that isn't fighting."

Sento looks around and finds vegetables. "I got an idea." He jumps on the table and karate chops them.

Palutena observes this and is amazed by it, "Wow... you cut those perfectly, at the right length, too." She measures the slices of tomatoes with a ruler.

Sento smiles at his work, "Yep! I am awesome!"

A while later... Sento brings out a dish covered with a lid to the dining room, Pit is there on schedule and says, "Wow! You helped Lady Palutena cook? I'm impressed!"

Sento jumps to the table and lays it down, "Yep! I'm her vegetable slicer, it's a pretty important job in the kitchen."

Palutena nods, "Yes, it is, Sento. Pit... would you like to try the salad he made?"

She opens it to which Pit frowns, "Salad? Didn't you make hamburgers or ribs?"

Sento replies, "Hey! Meat is cool and all but vegetables makes us stronger! My fangs crave some carrots and lettuce time and again. You better eat it, I put alot into it!"

Pit gives in, "Alright..." He puts a fork into it and eats it, "Hey... not bad. What did you put into it?"

Sento karate chops the air, "My paws! They had their filling of vegetable foes!"

Pit asks, "You did wash them before you chopped it, right?"

Sento nods, "Of course! My paws need to be clean for every match! It's to keep them healthy and strong."

Pit nods, "Sure it does."

They all dig in afterwards, this time dinner wasn't a mess thanks to Sento's help. Everything is all good as after dinner, they took a well deserve sleep for the morning where new adventure awaits them.

* * *

**What will happen for Sento in the morning? Find out next time! And sorry for no new chapters for months. My other story is getting so many follows and favorites that I need to keep that going and I neglected my other ones, I'm sorry. OK, now that's taken care of, Happy reading!**


End file.
